SYOK:my killkoy story
by pandoo
Summary: submit your own killjoys will come up with summay after i get final entries and chose killjoys
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to be writing a killjoy story but I need 5 original killjoys. That's where you guys come in. I'm asking you guys to send in at least 1 original killjoy. It's not first come first served so make them the best you can. Here is the form.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Weapon(s):

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Romance:

Short Life Story:

Also I would really appreciate if you would throw in their fave type of music and movies mabey also their fave band. So that's all for now deadline on the 30th of this month!

Peace Love Rock n' Roll

~Krimsun Sunshyne~


	2. Chapter 2

**entries**

Name: Poetic Disaster

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Personality: She is more of the quiet type when around new people, but relaxes a lot more around people she knows. Generally a very kind person unless she has a reason to be any different. Has an interesting sense of humor.

Appearance: Tall with short brown hair and deep blue-gray eyes. Wears lots of old band tees, colorful clothing and jeans.

Weapons: Her ray gun and her fists!

Skills: Very good with hand-to-hand combat and is good at disguising her thoughts. A pretty good shot with a ray gun.

Weaknesses: Her main weakness is the people she loves. She will go anywhere and do anything as long as the ones she loves are safe.

Token: Can you message me on exactly what you mean by this? I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I understand but I just want to make sure I'm right :)

Romance: Jet Star! Needs more love :)

Music: Stuff like Green Day, MCR, AFI, Avenged Sevenfold, Panic at the Disco, Tegan and Sara, Black Veil Brides, Never Shout Never, stuff like that. Mainly Alternative, Punk, and Indie.

Movies: Favorites are Inception and Juno. Lots of action and comedy, occasionally horror as long as it's not too creepy.

Short background story: Poetic was raised mostly by her mother and step father until Better Living Industries took over. She found refuge in music and her art when she was verbally abused by her step father. She was a bit of an outcast, with a small group of loyal friends. When BL/IND took over, her parents were some of the first to join the company. She realized what was going on and escaped to the Zones. She's been flying solo ever since.

* * *

><p>Name: Punk Rocker<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Personality: She's quiet, observant, and can be socially awkward. Her hearing is better than most. She can be very impatient. Her favorite movies (before the bombings where comedy and science fiction. Loves Monty Python, Star Wars and Star Trek. Her Favorite music is mainly punk rock and ska. Also loves to read whenever she can get her hands on a book.

Appearance: Average height, long brown hair with blue streaks and piercing blue eyes. Her clothes are a pair of neon blue pants, old pair of boots, a black and blue shirt, and a dark grey military-esque motorcycle jacket. Her black bandana is always around her neck and has a dark blue and white motorcycle helmet. To finish it off she has a pair of black cut-off leather gloves.

Weapon(s): A ray gun that holds a longer charge and a working laptop and misc. cables (used for hacking almost anything)

Skills: technologically skilled. Knows her way around almost anything electronics; especially computer systems and programs.

Weaknesses: Besides being socially awkward. She is clumsy and doesn't do well around blood.

Token: Her high school class ring, a computer on one side and a saxophone on the other with a topaz stone kept on a necklace around her neck. Her real name is engraved on the inside.

Romance: Has a thing for bass players ;)

Short Life Story: Her parents had been computer programmers, so she's been surrounded by technology all her life. She had been creating computer programs, starting with simple ones, since she was 12. After the bombings her parents helped create important programs for Better Living. Punk was being groomed to take over for them by the company. When her parents finished their job, they were killed. Punk took off running since then.

* * *

><p>Name:Toxic Whiteout (Toxic)<p>

Gender:Female

Age: 15

Personality: She's got a very kind disposition, and will try to help other killjoys, even if its practically impossible. And most of the time she's really stubborn.

Appearance: Toxic has white hair, and silver eyes. She always wear the same

Weapons: Two altered rayguns, and a belt of throwing knives

Skills: Throwing knives. Fixing up her comrades.

Weaknesses: Shooting straight. Her willingness to help every Killjoy.

Token: ?

Romance: N/A

Short Life Story: Toxic is an orphan, and she's been constantly on the run almost all her life. When she first got to Battery City, BL/ind took her in and began teaching her their ways. Toxic went along with it until she met a killjoy who was about to be executed and left. She's been a killjoy ever since.

* * *

><p>Name: Statistic Seb<p>

Age: 23

Gender: Boy

Skills: can solve hidden meanings

Weaknesses: unintelligent people getting in his way

Short Life story: after the fires his parents went to work with BL/ind and abandoned him he was adopted by a group of killjoys

Weapons: ray gun and a switchblade

Appearance: brown hair green eyes 5'6

* * *

><p>please please please send in a killjoy virtual cookies for all that do and Gerard will love you<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**k authors note at the bottom importante  
><strong>

**entries**

Name: Poetic Disaster

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Personality: She is more of the quiet type when around new people, but relaxes a lot more around people she knows. Generally a very kind person unless she has a reason to be any different. Has an interesting sense of humor.

Appearance: Tall with short brown hair and deep blue-gray eyes. Wears lots of old band tees, colorful clothing and jeans.

Weapons: Her ray gun and her fists!

Skills: Very good with hand-to-hand combat and is good at disguising her thoughts. A pretty good shot with a ray gun.

Weaknesses: Her main weakness is the people she loves. She will go anywhere and do anything as long as the ones she loves are safe.

Token: Can you message me on exactly what you mean by this? I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I understand but I just want to make sure I'm right :)

Romance: Jet Star! Needs more love :)

Music: Stuff like Green Day, MCR, AFI, Avenged Sevenfold, Panic at the Disco, Tegan and Sara, Black Veil Brides, Never Shout Never, stuff like that. Mainly Alternative, Punk, and Indie.

Movies: Favorites are Inception and Juno. Lots of action and comedy, occasionally horror as long as it's not too creepy.

Short background story: Poetic was raised mostly by her mother and step father until Better Living Industries took over. She found refuge in music and her art when she was verbally abused by her step father. She was a bit of an outcast, with a small group of loyal friends. When BL/IND took over, her parents were some of the first to join the company. She realized what was going on and escaped to the Zones. She's been flying solo ever since.

* * *

><p>Name: Punk Rocker<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Personality: She's quiet, observant, and can be socially awkward. Her hearing is better than most. She can be very impatient. Her favorite movies (before the bombings where comedy and science fiction. Loves Monty Python, Star Wars and Star Trek. Her Favorite music is mainly punk rock and ska. Also loves to read whenever she can get her hands on a book.

Appearance: Average height, long brown hair with blue streaks and piercing blue eyes. Her clothes are a pair of neon blue pants, old pair of boots, a black and blue shirt, and a dark grey military-esque motorcycle jacket. Her black bandana is always around her neck and has a dark blue and white motorcycle helmet. To finish it off she has a pair of black cut-off leather gloves.

Weapon(s): A ray gun that holds a longer charge and a working laptop and misc. cables (used for hacking almost anything)

Skills: technologically skilled. Knows her way around almost anything electronics; especially computer systems and programs.

Weaknesses: Besides being socially awkward. She is clumsy and doesn't do well around blood.

Token: Her high school class ring, a computer on one side and a saxophone on the other with a topaz stone kept on a necklace around her neck. Her real name is engraved on the inside.

Romance: Has a thing for bass players ;)

Short Life Story: Her parents had been computer programmers, so she's been surrounded by technology all her life. She had been creating computer programs, starting with simple ones, since she was 12. After the bombings her parents helped create important programs for Better Living. Punk was being groomed to take over for them by the company. When her parents finished their job, they were killed. Punk took off running since then.

* * *

><p>Name:Toxic Whiteout (Toxic)<p>

Gender:Female

Age: 15

Personality: She's got a very kind disposition, and will try to help other killjoys, even if its practically impossible. And most of the time she's really stubborn.

Appearance: Toxic has white hair, and silver eyes. She always wear the same

Weapons: Two altered rayguns, and a belt of throwing knives

Skills: Throwing knives. Fixing up her comrades.

Weaknesses: Shooting straight. Her willingness to help every Killjoy.

Token: ?

Romance: N/A

Short Life Story: Toxic is an orphan, and she's been constantly on the run almost all her life. When she first got to Battery City, BL/ind took her in and began teaching her their ways. Toxic went along with it until she met a killjoy who was about to be executed and left. She's been a killjoy ever since.

* * *

><p>Name: Statistic Seb<p>

Age: 23

Gender: Boy

Skills: can solve hidden meanings

Weaknesses: unintelligent people getting in his way

Short Life story: after the fires his parents went to work with BL/ind and abandoned him he was adopted by a group of killjoys

Weapons: ray gun and a switchblade

Appearance: brown hair green eyes 5'6

* * *

><p>please please please send in a killjoy virtual cookies for all that do and Gerard will love you<p>

* * *

><p>five more days any last minute entries are greatly apriciated<p>

all killjoys that have made it into the story will be posted on july 5

thanks bye


End file.
